geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Powerpuff Girls Unaired Final Episode (2005)
Do you know The Powerpuff Girls? The Powerpuff Girls was a show on Cartoon Network that had a trio of Super Heroines named Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom who save the day from evil. The original show ran from 1998 to 2005. There was apparently an unreleased episode that was supposed to be the show's final. Now, this is where it starts to become interesting. When I was 5, or 6, I saw the beginning of a Powerpuff Girls episode called "Mojo Owns Townsville" on TV. I only saw a bit of it, but what I remember was that Bubbles was very angry, and Blossom began smashing plates and shouting "I don't have a driver's license, So i'll act like I HAVE ONE!!". I also remember the episode was about Buttercup playing outside when she was supposed to be doing chores. My mother came in at the plate smashing part, shut off the TV, and told me that dinner was ready. Years later, when I was older, I remembered that event. I went to the episode list on Wikipedia to find that no episode called "Mojo Owns Townsville" was released. I thought this as an adventure to myself, and I contacted Cartoon Network, the company that produced the show. I asked to them for a complete production guide of The Powerpuff Girls and they sent it to me via email. I looked at it, compared it to Wikipedia's list, and I noticed something was different. "See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey", the 6th episode of season 5, is not present. At the bottom of the list was an episode titled "Mojo the Winner". I asked for a synopsis, but they refused to give me one, stating it was personal information. I then googled "Mojo the Winner" and "Mojo Owns Townsville". Then, I found something. It was on rapidshare. The file's name was "Mojo the Winner Unreleased Final Episode.zip", and I downloaded it. I went to "My Downloads" and I found the folder. It contained two files. One was a notepad file. It was titled "bio.txt", I opened it. It read: This is an unreleased episode of The Powerpuff Girls dated April 1, 2005. This originally planned to end the series, and this was actually aired in very few countries. Watch at your own risk. I began to feel a bit suspicious and my heart pounded. But my curiosity overtook me. I opened the second file, an avi file. The 1st part was the same episode I saw when I was a kid. The intro was perfectly in good quality, one difference though, Blossom looked a bit more determined, with her mouth being a straight line, her bow was blowing, her hair was longer, I shrugged it off, I thought it was The Powerpuff Girls Rule! if it was released in 2005, but after the intro ended, I heard something like if Mojo was saying something in reverse. I recorded it with SoundRecorder and it played "You can't race like this beyond racing stripes." I found that very funny so I continued with the video. I got to the part where Blossom was smashing plates. Suddenly, it cut to black. Tires squealing were heard. It faded back to the kitchen. Buttercup was sitting on a stool playing a racing game, only the engines in the game sounded real. While playing, I heard very faint roars of an engine. Suddenly, it cut to Professor Utonium pretending he was a car on the floor, he had red shirt with white stripes and an RPM compass. I paused it there, I absolutely laughed. But what made me laugh more was that he had headlights on his shirt. I continued it. Buttercup kept playing the game, trying to get in first place. Suddenly, it cut to Mojo Jojo and Him going into a slaughterhouse. It showed a bunch of cows getting slaughtered. Suddenly it showed a chicken being stunned and then being hanged upside down. Mojo slit the chicken's throat and it died from blood loss. It began showing pictures of dead cats. It cuts to Blossom. When she arrives to Professor Utonium, she opens the door and she laughs from what she had seen. It fades to Blossom outside worried and nervous, she comes up with a shotgun. "This is for my revenge for the VILLAINS!" she said. that actually made sense since they stop evil. Blossom went away from home and it cut to her loading with her shotgun with a insane expression on her face, she started to shoot in random parts on the screen very quickly, and it almost sounded like she had a highly tuned car! this was on for 30 seconds along with pictures of the dead bodies of Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys and other villains. I understood, she was killing them as revenge for animal cruelty. She put the shotgun on a sports car that presumably looked like a Camaro and a Mustang's twin brother and she shot the engine, and the sports car itself. It fades to a road where Buttercup is being taken home. She is in a abandoned sports car, probably the car from before, but rustier, and the engine is fine, and it's a engine from one of those painfully slow cars, she chokes a little, it fades again. Now the scene is Buttercup in the same car as the scene before, except it is now in a spinout, Buttercup shouts "Oh no, oh no, NO I'M NOT GOING THERE!" to the driver and the viewers, I understood again, Buttercup was shouting that because of the spinout causing her to take her to a different place, I felt really scared and sick after witnessing what I just watched. I continued the video. Mojo again said something backwards. I recorded it and played it in reverse. It said: "Your life will be all pitch black in a few seconds. You must be smart enough to play this backwards, because you're stupid enough to believe me." My chest pounded. It closed with a background of the faces of Berserk and Brick. Wait, why are the Powerpunk Girls in this if they only appeared in a comic? And why is Brick here if his last appearance with the others was Custody Battle? I thought. Berserk and Brick suddenly said in a angry tone "Darkness begins now!" Brick sounded the angriest out of the two, Suddenly, my computer froze. Then the lights flickered and the power went out. The power came back on within a few seconds later. I was left shocked. Then a thought occurred to me to play the entire episode backwards, starting from the part where the backwards Mojo voice came. I heard a scream, a shout, and a very eerie voice that said something that still haunts me to this day. "The only way out of this hell, is suicide." Category:Creepypasta Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta